A special smile, just for him
by shadowgirl94
Summary: All he could o was watch. Sitting there holding her hand and just waiting; waiting for her to get up, or slip away from his hands...


Falllen angel from the sky

You know its love when all you want is that person to be happy, even if you're not part of their happiness.

- **Julia Roberts**

All he could do was watch. His world crumbling down, and all he could do was sit and watch. It made him angry to no end. Why him? Why her? Why them? Why now, when he finally found love and happines in this hell of a life? If someone was punishing him, then why her? She never hurt anyone, far from it; she was caring for every creature that lived on this land. She coughs some blood, and despite her own pain she tried to smile for him… Stupid woman, never thinking about herself, but always for the others. That's why she is here today; that is why she is dying here, in this hospital room, and all he could do was hold her hand. Yes the mighty Sasuke Uchiha was holding someones hand. But it was a hand of a greatest medic-nin in the all nations. The kind and caring Sakura Haruno. But to him she was his breath, his air, his soon to be wife; the love of his life. And here his is, yet being angry at her for breaking her promise; promise to always stay by his side. Yet she is still smiling like nothing is wrong, like she isn't going to leave him here alone. It made him very irritated and confused… Why wasn't she scared how can she just lay there and look so beautiful, dying. Why can't she be just for one second serious and take it like normal people would?

"Hn, I'm leaving, I'll come back later, I need to train" Now that got her attention. But al she did was say a little "okay" and gave his a quick kiss and a sad smile. Nothing more.

"No! You are not okay Sakura! You are dying; fuck how you can be so calm when you can leave me every second of the day… I can't stand it, it's killing me…Sakura…" What he didn't expect was to see crystal tears falling from her beautiful emerald eyes. That hurt, really hurt; right to his already broken heart"

"Oh Sasuke, I'm scared to death, but I can't change things, I must embrace it and face the reality…I am dying, but I don't want to waste my time crying over something that I have no effect on…I just want to spend little time I have left being happy; with you…I love you Sasuke and I wish with all my might for things to be different, but they are not…"She said in a broken whisper, like a fragile little prayer. And that made him snap!

"It could have been different Sakura! Damn it, if you just didn't go on that stupid mission, and we wouldn't be in this mess! You could have just stayed here in Konoha with me, and we could have been married! We would have been happy by now… "At first it started as a burst of hidden anger he has been keeping for so long, but as the end neared it was a mare whisper. It broke him down; all the walls he built to not upset her more by seeing just how he felt; he knew it would destroy her, but right now he could care less.

"Sasuke, you know I had to go, it was my duty, I saved lives, and it compares to mine, I did a great job, but I guess I had to get sick, it will help someday, you know my illness….I'm just so torn inside that this happened to me when I was truly happy…I want to be married to you just as much, and it was my dream since I can remember…but I guess we are not meant to be together after all… I love you Sasuke and that will never, ever change, here or up there….you will never be alone…I will always watch you, guiding you, giving you light when you met the darkness…you just have to know it and look deep in your heart and you will always find me there…I won't break my promise…."

She said t so determent, and confident in herself, that it even made him believe it true. All he knew is that he loves this brave woman in front of him, and that will never change…

For a long time they just stared into each others eyes understanding, feeling what the other couldn't say. Slowly they started to lean more and more until their lips met in a passionate kiss, full of love and despair, longing for what could have been… when they parted for air, Sakura got very serious.

"Sasuke…I want you to know that when I die…I want you to find someone else to make you happy, give you things that I could not…you deserve love…and I can't pull you back…you have to restore your clan…remember it is your goal…and I sadly cannot give you at least that, and for that I am sorry…but I won't stand in your way… don't worry about me, I just want you to know that, no matter where I am, you also have a dream you need to fulfill and nobody should stop you…not even my death…" Now she was crying, because she wanted to be the one who he was happy with, but she knew she had to set him free. He on the other hand didn't feel the same, but not wanting to upset her more, stayed silent.

He stayed with her for the rest of the night, watching her life slowly dimming down, but she kept smiling that special smile just for him. As she toke her last breath she looked into his eyes and he could clearly see all the love they held…before they closed forever to the world. Nobody will ever see does stunning eyes ever. Just then he let himself fully break down, wishing he had more time, wishing to be different, wishing her. Before he left the hospital (and her) for the last time, he toke time to memorize every detail about that lovely woman, forever craved in his memory. At least she went away with his special smile, the one he loved the most.

The End


End file.
